72 Hours
by triviatrap1982
Summary: Mr. Wright got himself into another Situation. This time, it's Trucy who's in trouble...and time is of the essence to save her. To help him out, he has the help of Apollo Justice, and Franziska von Karma at his side. Will they prevail, or will Trucy become a memory in a locket?
1. Act 1 Trucy's gone Missing

72 Hours: Act 1 Trucy's gone Missing

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Ace Attorney. It is owned by Capcom.

It was a bright sunny day, and Phoenix Wright was studying hard to get his law license back. After all, he brought down Kristoph Gavin...twice. He also introduced the now discarded Jurist system. As the Vera Misham case was _only_ a test case. Still, he's met interesting people along the way in the seven years he's not practiced law. The biggest change is that he adopted Trucy after her biological father disappeared from the courts during his trial. That trial was never completed, and Nick got disbarred just as quickly. He knew he was going to be hit for using forged evidence. However, he accepted it the same as Miles Edgeworth has in his situation...that SL-9 incident. Phoenix was interrupted from his thoughts by Trucy who was ready to go to school. She really actually liked going, but didn't want to continue changing schools if things got too bad. Though financially, things were stable. Nick still "played" the piano at the Borscht Bowl where he befriended Olga Orly...who did try to set him up. He also still "played" at the Wonderbar, where Trucy did her magic acts on a weekly basis.

"Good morning," Nick said, "ready for another day of school?"

"I am," Trucy said happily.

"You're leaving Mr. Hat here?" he asked. She normally had him on her person at all times.

"Yeah, I don't think I have to work tonight," Trucy said.

"Well, check your planner," Nick warned.

"Oh, I can do that after school," she teased.

"Well, if I'm not here you have your key," Nick said.

"I think Polly would be here...there haven't been a lot of cases for him of late."

"That's true," he said with a chuckle. "I can't blame him for wanting to get to it...I was the same way when I was his age once."

"I got to go daddy," she said kissing his cheek.

"Have fun, and learn something," he teased.

"I will," she teased back.

Trucy went to school as usual. Mr. Wright thought it was unusual that Trucy would leave Mr. Hat behind. He also looked on his desk, and she left he day planner behind as well. He shook his head when he leafed through it. He found that Trucy had to work tonight. He knew she had he cell phone on her, and he made a call to her. He got her voice mail. He let her know that she left her day planner at home, and he also let her know she had to work tonight. He heard Apollo come in huffing. He did over sleep. He looked up and smiled. He saw that his vest was half-done, and he didn't have his tie on. He spoke up.

"It seems your Chords of Steel routine got the better of you?" Nick asked.

"No, I just was up all night watching old court room dramas," Apollo said.

"Ah, so you share the same film choice as our judge." Nick returned.

"Well, you mind if I got decent?" Apollo asked.

"Of course not," Nick said, "after all, you'll never know who will drop in.

Apollo thanked him and ran to the bathroom. He needed to get completely dressed. Nick could only laugh. This was something that he actually never envisioned. Still, Apollo reminded him of...him. He was the same way when he first started out law. However, an unexpected visitor came in. He looked and he knew that scowl...and that whip. It was Franziska von Karma. He sighed; he knew _exactly_ how she operated. Her version of hello was a crack of the whip...that could break the sound barrier. It got a huge workout during the Matt Engarde incident. She wanted to whip him for getting disbarred, but she remembered that he got used to it. She sat down, and spoke up forcefully.

"You foolish fool...you let yourself got taken by forged evidence..." Franziska said, nearly melting the paint off the wall with her voice.

"Yup," Nick admitted, "though I learned a lot since then."

"It's just like you to turn a negative into a positive," she smiled. "I hear you have a daughter."

"Yes, I just sent her off to school," he said. "I did have to remind her she had to work tonight."

"Wait a second...?"

"I adopted her," Nick answered before she could even make an assumption.

"Idiot, you're taking on a kid with no income!" Franziska hissed ready to whip him.

"Nah, that wasn't a problem...I didn't do anything illegal," he returned. "I trust you're here because of business."

"I just wanted to drop in to see how foolish you really are," she snapped.

"I think you whipped it out of me years ago," Nick laughed.

"That wasn't funny," Franziska huffed.

"I did get an associate on board, which will be of major help when I get my license back," Nick informed her.

"Really now...who is this unlucky person?"

Apollo came out of the bathroom, finally cleaned up and ready to go. Nick introduced him to Franziska von Karma. In the past seven years, her appearance has changed. That is...she had longer hair down to her shoulder. Her dress was also reminiscent of the one she wore when she was a kid...but she's filled out a lot. The one thing that didn't change was the whip that she always carried. In fact, she's gotten faster and harsher with it during her travels. There were even rumors that she traveled to Mt. Fuji in Japan to practice. That however was just a rumor. Franziska wasn't powerful, or even a goddess. She had lost two major cases against Mr. Wright. The first one was Mimi Miney, and Morgan Fey framing up Maya...and the second one...this was the death of Russ Berry. She was still bitter about that surprise search that turned about on her. Later, at the end of the long day, Trucy was out of school. She took out her cell and listened to the voice mail. She gasped that she forgot her day planner...and needed to go to work tonight! She rushed home to get Mr. Hat. On her way there, she came to the alley connecting the wonder bar, the Park, and the Kotaki manor. Of course, before she could do anything else...she was knocked out and thrown in a vessel. After that, Trucy woke up. She was in a very strange place, it was dark and she was disoriented.

"W-Where am I?" Trucy asked.

"Don't concern yourself with that," a mysterious voice said. "Concern yourself with your own life."

"I'm...going to die?" Trucy asked again.

"That depends on a certain person..." that voice returned. "Don't worry I won't lay a finger on you...at all."

This worried Trucy. She had heard of this happening from Nick. She believed him when he recalled he Matt Engarde situation. However, she didn't think that _she_ would be the victim of a kidnapping. She was worried sick. She was without her cell phone, and her backpack. She also knew that something was going to be going horrifically wrong. She decided she'd have to cooperate, because if she tried to run...she may well die on the spot. The kidnapper realized that and spoke up again.

"You seem to have taken the path of least resistance, to cooperate," the Kidnapper said.

"I...can't do anything right now..." Trucy said. She was quite weak.

"Well...unlike my mentor...I won't leave you wasting away to die...I will at least feed you once a day...for three days."

Trucy's heart sunk. She knew she needed help right away. She also didn't know what time it was, or what time of day it was. It was a few hours, and Nick called the Wonderbar. Nobody saw her; in fact her show was cancelled since she didn't show up. That wouldn't have been a problem if she were sick. However, she was perfectly healthy, and she was perfectly alive. Considering what happened years ago...Nick came to one conclusion. Trucy has been snatched, and he needed to get the cops involved. He also knew to be calm, and not try to freak out. If he'd done that...well...that would cause things to fall apart. He made a call to an old friend, Ema Skye and he explained exactly what was going on.

"Okay," Ema said, "We'll get right on it."

"Thank you," Nick said, "time is of the essence."

"I'll call to let you know what's going on...in the meantime..."

"I'll keep calm."

"It wouldn't do anything to help if you panicked."

"Something tells me that I may well have to push Apollo out on this one," Nick then said.

"What do you mean?" Ema asked.

"I know the kidnapper is counting on me to forget about Trucy...but the thing is...I won't be."

"Oh...that's pretty smart," Ema returned. "Should I get Klavier involved?"

"No, not yet," he answered, "I have a better idea."

He didn't let her know on what he was planning. Ema knew what he wanted to do. She ended the call and got the report right away. She knew that he would _never_ joke about something like this. In fact, she's even heard from Edgeworth about the Matt Engarde situation. Ema got sick to her stomach on hearing that story. Still, she wanted to do all she could to help. Actually, she would welcome help from Apollo and whomever he was assigned to. Apollo and Franziska came back, and were told the situation. Franziska was not amused. Apollo looked and knew something bad must have happened back then. Mr. Wright explained everything.

"Well...I have told you about that Matt Engarde situation right?" he asked.

"I believe I read about it," Apollo returned. "I believe Ms. von Karma was shot in her shoulder to keep her from prosecuting that trial."

"Yes...however, let's just say that Ms. von Karma's whip did a lot of talking to him after...considering he's safer in prison right now," Nick returned.

"There is one thing though...I never got around to reading the actual verdict on that case," Apollo admitted.

"He took the guilty plea...because Shelly de Killer would have straight out murdered him if he were set free," Franziska added.

"I believe i heard of that person...he's an assassin who values honest above all else," Apollo then remarked.

"Of course," Nick said, "I should be getting a radio transmitter about...now!"

There was a dull thud at the door. He opened it, and opened the package. He knew exactly what was going on. He waited for the transmitter to turn on. Once it did, he waited. He had Apollo and Franziska keep quiet. If they were to freak out, then everything would go off the rails. Before anything could happen, the signal cut out. Mr. Wright kept it activated. He knew if it were turned off, he'd miss important information. This was going to prove to be a very tense few minutes. The silence was very much causing tension. He also noticed that he probably should call Ema after this to let her know exactly what was going on. He also looked at he calling card. This was something he recognized. He knew the time was starting now...and there was no time to waste. The signal came back in and the Kidnapper spoke up. Nick noticed that the person had a feminine voice. There was no voice changer effect, so he was correct.

"I take it you're the student of Shelly de Killer," Nick said, not wasting any time.

"I am," the kidnapper said. "I know you already called the cops."

"I did so before I received your gift," he answered honestly.

"So it seems," she said. "I am a de Killer...you've tangled with my father."

"I don't think you're here to reminisce about the past, you've got a job for myself and my associates."

"That is correct...you will have only 72 hours to find your beloved daughter."

"I'm well aware of the stakes," Nick said grimly.

"Good, we're on the same page...the clock is ticking so I suggest you get started," she returned.

"Oh...one word of caution...don't think there's a thing as a perfect crime...it doesn't exist."

The kidnapper cut the radio transmission short. Nick knew why. The longer he kept her on, the easier it would have been for Ema to trace back the signal. However in the short few minutes, it was traced back...but clear across town far away from Trucy. Nick looked to Apollo and Franziska. She cursed getting involved, but he did help her out quite a few times. She looked to Apollo and glared at him. This was a promise that he _will_ be on his best behavior...and he _will_ do his best. Nick looked and he let them go off. He did give them a piece of information to get them started. Check out the Wonderbar to see if anything turns up there. The clock was ticking and they hurried to get out. Meanwhile, Trucy was still sitting in the dark...she can't see even her own hand in front of her. She was hoping, praying that they found her before it was too late.


	2. Act 2 the chase is on!

72 Hours: Act 2 the chase is on!

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Ace Attorney. It is owned by Capcom.

 **Notes:** I do apologize...I accidentally posted up the template for the now current chapter the last time, instead of the first chapter.

Before they left Mr. Wright filled them in on some information that he thought would be important. First, he pointed over to Mr. Hat. Apollo did remark that Trucy never left home without it. It was like that old credit card commercial. Nick did nod and say he was correct. Apollo also noted that he's seen Trucy with two day planners. The first was for the business itself, since technically it was a talent agency. He also noted that she had her school/work planner on her person at all times. It too was here. Nick again nodded and signaled he was correct. Mr. Wright did have to speak with the both of them to make sure they would work together. He had to work with Franziska eight years ago to save Maya's life because of a literal hell spawn. This was one case that nobody would ever forget. Franziska knew where he was driving at and spoke up.

"Don't worry I'll be a good little girl," Franziska said with a smirk. "I promise."

"I have no doubts in your abilities," Nick said with a smile.

"Apollo will learn there's more to just getting not guilty verdicts in court as well," Franziska said with a smile.

"If I say I would be your subordinate would you not whip me?" Apollo asked nervously.

"If you don't fuck up, then I won't punish you," she said earnestly.

"Are you to finished playing?" Nick asked annoyed.

"Oh right! We'll get going right away!" Apollo answered.

"Good, I have a call to make to somebody," he said.

"We better get going," Franziska said.

"I'm right behind you," Apollo answered.

They both headed out to the first place where they could figure out to go. They went to the Wonderbar to find anything that could be of help. The owner came up and he found something in his alleyway. He had on gloves so not to taint the evidence to handle it. It was Trucy's cell phone. The last call received was from Mr. Wright about her day planner, and telling her about her work schedule. This was a first break they needed. They thanked the owner and went on their way. Apollo looked to see exactly what time that Trucy made the call to Mr. Wright about grabbing her things for work. He looked in the dialed calls log and he noticed something.

"Hey...this says her last call was about 4:15 p.m. today," Apollo said.

"Who was she calling?" Franziska asked.

"Mr. Wright of course," Apollo answered. "After all, he did tell us he got her voice mail when he called to remind her of her day planner."

"That makes sense, but why would he call her about that?" Franziska pressed.

"It's quite simple," Apollo said. "She has her school day, and work day planned...and tonight she was supposed to work."

"Ah I got it...so the Kidnap happened probably between 4:15, and 4:25."

"It makes no sense...why would the kidnapper want to get Trucy of all people?"

"That is something we have to think about," Franziska said.

"Also keep in mind that our kidnapper had announced herself as the student of Shelly de Killer," Apollo added.

"I think I know where you're going with this," Franziska said.

"I'm glad you do...because this is just a mind jumble."

"Where should we look next?"

"I think I know where we should look...the Kotaki manner...it's right across from the park," Apollo suggested.

"Wait...aren't they a crime family?" she asked with a tinge of venom in her voice.

"They got out of the crime business," Apollo said. "I had to defend their son, Wocky, from a murder rap...and had to save his life."

"That's your job isn't it?"

"Well, he had a bullet lodged in his heart, and well...the doctor who went in didn't do a good job."

"Do you think they saw anything?" Franziska asked.

"I hope so," Apollo said.

They made their way to the park, when they ran into Guy Eldoon. He was frowning. His cart was stolen...again. Apollo decided he was going to help him out. Then again, he remembered the last case. Dr. Pal Meraktis tried to kill Wocky's now ex-fiancée Alita Tiala and dump her body into the raging river by the park. The new tenant of the medical building got cameras all around. He also knew that Guy lived in the spot between that and another building. He had cameras up to actually catch whomever messed with Guy, or tried to break into the building. Franziska remembered Guy, and she smiled. She knew he went to medical school, against his father's wishes.

"Mr. Eldoon," Apollo said, "I hope you didn't have any misfortunes."

"I did...my cart was taken again..." he said angrily. "However, the good doctor should be in...he's working late."

"Wait a new doctor took over the Meraktis building?" Apollo asked.

"Yes, he's a young stud out of medical school," he said. "He reminds me of me when I was that young."

"Wait...how are you not a doctor anymore?" Franziska asked.

"It was that quack Pal Meraktis...when I would do something...he would 1-up me at every turn," Guy answered.

"He had a bad history with him," Apollo said. "Though, he's found his calling in very tasty noodles."

"I can't even have _that_ now," he grumbled. "The damned thieves took everything."

"You know what...we'll help you out, I just hope it wasn't used in another crime," Apollo remarked.

"Right," Guy said, "I hope the good doctor has the security tapes..."

"I will ask him," Apollo said speaking up.

"You're a lifesaver...hey...have you seen Trucy?" he asked. "She usually comes by here before her set."

"That's the second major thing..." Apollo answered.

"She got kidnapped..." Guy returned. "I'll help you out."

"I believe you just did," Franziska said. "I have a feeling on it."

He let the go inside of the doctor's office. They did remove their shoes, with the slippers. The receptionist did not want to deal with them. In fact she told them to buzz off. Apollo wanted to keep Franziska from using her whip. However, this woman was beyond rude. The doctor came and he frowned. The receptionist she backed off quickly and apologized. He turned to the pair and invited them in his office. He knew that only one of two things happened at this time. He guessed correctly that a crime had taken place. Apollo explained first about Guy's noodle cart. The doctor frowned. He wondered why criminals were targeting him.

"If only he would take up my offer to work here," the doctor said.

"Let's not get off track," Apollo said.

"I'm sorry," the doctor answered. "Is this about his cart?"

"Yes...we do have reason to believe it was stolen to commit a kidnap crime," Apollo spoke up.

"I'll get you the footage from the last 48 hours," he offered.

"That would be wonderful," Franziska answered back.

"Ms von Karma, it's nice seeing you again," he said. "You're the one who helped to bring down that art theft ring years ago."

"You're a bit of a celebrity here," Apollo looked to Franziska.

"Let's not get off track," Franziska returned. "Though...I am hopeful you saw something on our first case."

"What was it?" The doctor asked.

"It is a kidnap...and we don't have time to waste."

"You know...I did see a very strange looking woman near by here," he answered. "I have some security footage from today if you need it."

They accepted it. He got everything up and put it on a thumb drive. He let them go, and they continued on to the park. Once there, they saw Wocky Kotaki sweeping the grounds. His mother normally would have done it, but she felt he needed to learn responsibility. He had the apron of the baking company his father created. He looked up and he smiled. He remembered Apollo. After calming down and getting that operation...he realized that he almost died for nothing. He stopped sweeping for long enough to answer to Apollo.

"Hey what's up?" Wocky greeted. "You got another case?"

"Yup," Apollo said, "we got a doozy."

"Man...I saw some whack shit earlier today," Wocky said.

"I hope it wasn't another woman for your money again," Apollo remarked.

"Nah, I saw somebody come into the park with old man Eldoon's noodle stand," Wocky started.

"Mr. Eldoon did say his stand was stolen again," Apollo said.

"Yeah world on the street is that some psycho bitch kidnapped a school girl!" Wocky continued.

"That would be Trucy Wright...you remember her don't you?" Apollo asked.

"Are you for real?!" Wocky asked on pure surprise. "Man that's cold, yo!"

"Did you happen to see anything else that's out of place?"

"Yeah, this psycho bitch tossed one of old man Eldoon's bowls..." he started.

CRACK!

"Hey what's the deal with her?!" Wocky asked.

"This is Franziska von Karma," Apollo said.

"Oh shit, I better watch it from here on out," Wocky returned knowing now who he's dealing with. "She's the one that made that guy Phoenix Wright feel like a Squirtle from that Pokémon game!"

"That's better," Franziska said.

"Anyway, this chick threw one of old man Eldoon's bowls in the bushes over there," he said. "To make matters worse...she was like barefoot!"

"You better not be yanking my chain," Franziska frowned getting her whip ready.

"Listen, I don't joke about that!" Wocky protested.

"We're going to look in the park," Apollo said.

"Hey if you need more help come see me," Wocky said.

"We will," Apollo said smiling.

"As for her, I hope the guy who wants to cheat on her is ready to be punished big time," Wocky said.

Apollo got a chill up his spine. He didn't imagine _anybody_ wanting to date Franziska. Her back was turned as they went to the park. Once there...Apollo stopped Franziska. He felt something was wrong. He turned around and he narrowly avoided getting cold-cocked with a metal pipe. Franziska she used her whip and she nailed whomever tried to take them out. The person ran away but not before getting a taste of von Karmic justice. After, they went to the trash cans to search. Apollo had a supply of rubber gloves and evidence bags for the things that would fit. He did thank Ema for this, because this would make things a _lot_ easier. He recognized the backpack right away, as school books fell out.

"This definitely is Trucy's," Apollo said.

"I found this ridiculous looking top hat," Franziska said.

"That's also definitely Trucy's," Apollo said. "This is her silk hat that's a part of her act."

"Oh...whoever wanted Trucy wanted us to divide our attention," Franziska said having an idea.

"I still want to know two things," Apollo said. "First why Kidnap Trucy...and why dump her belongings in two points around town."

"More disturbing," Franziska continued, "is the cart theft and our kidnap related?"

"We better get back to Mr. Wright at this moment," Apollo said. There's not much for now we can do, and it's getting late.

"Not so fast!" a voice called out.

"Who's that stopping us?" Franziska asked.

"That's Detective Ema Skye," Apollo said.

"I thought she was going to be in the forensics..." Franziska said confused.

"It doesn't matter, everything from here on out will be...scientific," Apollo said.

"I head that," Ema said. "Besides you're right...we can approach this scientifically."

"Here's what we've found so far," Apollo said.

"Good I can get them checked out right away.

"Can you check the ground for bare foot prints?" Franziska asked.

"Of course," Ema said, "there's no way you can hide from the eye of forensic science."

Ema used a black light to see if there were any biological agents. She also had her trademarked red glasses on her head. She saw a bare foot print in the dirt. This was something unusual...but nothing that she couldn't solve. She also saw a solid print on the pavement. She got the fingerprinting kit out. She decided to have Franziska try it. She explained how to use it. Franziska paid attention. She remembered Wocky and Apollo's conversation on a previous case.

"Yes," Ema said, "just as everybody has different, unique finger prints..."

"So does everybody with their foot and toe prints," Apollo answered unsure.

"That's correct," Ema said.

"Do you have the database?" Apollo asked.

"I have more than that," she said. "I also have the profiles of whomever you need to look up."

"That's great," Apollo said.

"I think I got something solid," Franziska said.

"Okay, I will need something...anything to match the print up with," Ema said.

"We just have to find some footwear in the person wasn't wearing any socks," Apollo said off-handed.

"That would help," Ema stated flatly.

With that, Ema cordoned off the area. As for Apollo and Franziska they headed back to the Wright Anything Agency. They were no closer to an answer now than they were a few hours ago. The major questions were popping up in their head. Who would want to kidnap Trucy? Why kidnap Trucy? Does Mr. Eldoon's cart have anything to do with the crime? Why exactly did this person think they could not leave a foot print by taking their shoes off? Apollo was looking over some old files of Mr. Wright, and he came across something that was much recent. He looked to Franziska with a look of horror on his face.

"Hey...do you think that Shelly de Killer had any kids?" Apollo asked.

"I don't know...nor do I care," Franziska said coldly.

"That might be the key to this entire mystery...after all, this calling card is his logo," Apollo said speaking up.

"Really...if he did have a kid...they learned some very bad habits," Franziska returned.

"Remember our kidnapper said she was the student of de Killer," Apollo reminded.

"This is yet another mystery."

While they tried to wrap their brains around this, they continued to over think it. Meanwhile, the kidnapper had Trucy tied up. She now was blind folded, and being spoon fed food. The kidnapper didn't want to do what her teacher did years ago. Trucy wasn't smiling. She was taking this seriously because her life is on the line. The kidnapper she sat next to Trucy making he uncomfortable. This kind of torture was a bit more effective than the starvation method. If anything she was creeping out Trucy more. She spoke up. She didn't want to taunt her. She also didn't want Trucy to see her face in case she needed to be identified. She then thought of the perfect line.

"Miss Trucy," she said, "I'm sorry you have to go through this...but I must avenge my father."

"Y-Your father...what did my dad do to him?" Trucy asked. "All I know is that Shelly de Killer is still out there."

"You know of my father then?" She asked.

"Yes, everybody knows about him," Trucy answered.

"Well, I wasn't lying when I said I was a student of de Killer..."

Trucy froze up in fear. She knew that _anybody_ with the de Killer name. They were from a long line of assassins. There was one thing that they all valued and that was honesty. They did their job, and they were to be forgotten about. There was the one time however...of Shelly de Killer who had to kidnap Maya just to cover his tracks. That didn't work out well as his client; Matt Engarde was very much trying to blackmail him. That didn't end well...he also popped up during the beginning of dark justice. That is, the former chief prosecutor nearly got everybody killed by him. Either way, Trucy knew who she was dealing with. She was unwilling to accelerate her own demise. Her kidnapper...she spoke up once again.

"You can't see my face," she said. "That is why I have to take drastic measures."

"You're not concerned if the cops come?" Trucy asked.

"I'm not...your father did the right thing," she said.

"I...don't want to die..." Trucy said, about to cry.

"You don't have to...if everybody does what I say."

Trucy quieted up. The kidnapper she left Trucy in the room, and closed the door. She locked it from the outside, so she couldn't get out. She also didn't leave anything that could jimmy the locks. She through an intercom instructed Trucy to take off the blind fold. Her eyes adjusted to the dim light. However, Trucy had to lie on the floor to hide her fear. While she's gone up against people like Kristoph Gavin, or even Dayran Crescend...this was something she really didn't want to go through right now. The best she could do is hope and pray. The best she could do is hope and pray this sick joke was over, and everything would come through.


	3. Act 3 It's serious

72 Hours: Act 3 It's serious

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Ace Attorney. It is owned by Capcom.

It was getting quite late. Apollo and Franziska still tried to figure out what was going on. They also needed to hear back from Ema on the forensic results. They did explain to Nick that they have the approximate time pinned down to when she was kidnapped. They think it was between 4:15 and 4:25 p.m. He wasn't surprised at all. After all, he knew that Trucy got out of school around 3:30, and she usually talked to her friends until 4:00 even. He also knew that she almost always went to Eldoon's about 4:10 right when he was near the Wonderbar...since it was on the way home. Nick did tell them to take a break and get some rest. Time really was of the essence, but he also couldn't have them stumbling around tired. He knew _this_ is what the kidnapper wanted. He knew the day was going to be wasted if he didn't at least try to do anything. He made a call to an old friend, Miles Edgeworth to get his take on the situation. Edgeworth was stunned, though he was taken back as to how calm he was...compared to when Maya was taken years ago.

"So...you're taking this extraordinarily well," Miles remarked.

"I'd be lying to you if I said I wasn't worried," Nick said.

"If course, this is your daughter after all," Miles returned.

"Anyway...they did bring up some good points when they reported in to me."

"What were those points?"

"The first question is...Who is this 'student of de Killer'?"

"That's a reasonable question," Miles answered interested.

"The second question is 'Why does this person have a beef against me'?" Nick then returned.

"We never prosecuted de Killer at all...in fact he was hidden during the trial of Matt Engarde," Miles said.

"You also had a run-in with him when taking down that corrupted head prosecutor," Nick reminded.

"Yes...those were dark days to be honest," Miles returned.

"The biggest question is 'Why kidnap Trucy'?" Nick said summing up what was going on.

"Those are some interesting questions...just don't over think it," Miles said.

"Of course, after all we have to use logic...and if that doesn't work..."

"Turnabout the logic by thinking outside of the box," Miles returned.

"Thanks for the talk," Nick said. "I'll be getting some rest...however tomorrow's going to be quite interesting indeed."

"Should I have Klavier on the case?" Edgeworth asked.

"No, I want him to witness first hand the methods of Franziska von Karma," Nick returned.

"You got too used to that whip," Miles said.

"Funny I can say the same for you," Nick returned.

He ended the call. He knew he had to do some serious waiting up. He got a call from Ema. She wanted him to come down to Criminal Affairs right away. There was one thing that she found that well...she was embarrassed to tell him about. He went down there right away. He saw her yawning. She was working a full load. She did get a new boss over her, though it was somebody that was quite familiar to him. As soon as Nick walked in, he knew who that gruff voice belonged to. He had a nicer jacket, and well, a better attitude now that his back pay was re-instated, after some employment lawyer nearly caused a headache for the police force.

"Gumshoe, it's been what...seven years?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, pal," Gumshoe said, "it's been seven years too long...listen sorry about what happened back then."

"I got more pressing issues to deal with...plus I am studying to retake the bar," Nick returned.

"Good, it gets super boring super quickly without you turning things about," he returned. "Detective Skye wanted me to give these to you."

"Those must be Trucy's panties...she uses them for her act at the Wonderbar...they were stolen once by Wesley Stickler," Nick recalled.

"Ah! Now I remember!" Gumshoe said, fired up ready to help. "I have the forensics from the guys at the lab."

"That was damned quick," Nick said smiling.

"Well...if Ms von Karma were here...they'd been damned quicker," Gumshoe remarked...shuddering.

'I better not tell him she's here...or he'd have an unfortunate accident...without a change of pants,' Nick thought.

"Anyway...I've sent Ema home...she's worked way too hard...and it's two in the morning," Gumshoe returned.

"I think you better hold on to these," Nick said. "After all...it may be evidence."

"Alright, pal," Gumshoe said, "confidentially...I do think the theft of Eldoon's cart and the kidnapping are related."

"That's funny I was thinking the same thing...it just has to be linked." Nick returned.

He left the police station after getting a copy of the forensic reports. He was going to start fresh in the morning. He was still worried about Trucy, but he decided he was going to pull the strings behind the scenes. He knew he couldn't get in touch with de Killer unless he wanted to take somebody out. That was something that was way out of the question. He instead decided to go look for the one person who probably could help. She had made his life miserable, but she ended up saving the day on the Matt Engarde situation. He went to look for Lotta Hart. Wocky did say that she was chased away from the manor by security for snooping around looking for a juicy story. He sighed. He knew she never changed wanting the big story. In this case, this would actually play to his advantage.

"Lotta...it has been a while," Nick said.

"Mr. Wright, I haven't seen you in nine years!" she exclaimed.

"We both have been a bit...busy as it were," Nick returned.

"You're here about something aren't you?" she asked.

"Of course," he said. "I'm not going to waste your time...you were chased away from the Kotaki manor yesterday right?"

"I was, about 4:45 p.m. yesterday," she said. "Sure enough, I ran to the park where they backed off."

"You notice something strange?" He asked.

"Yeah, I saw some woman...who's plum loco without shoes on the pavement," she said. "I actually have some pictures."

"You just confirmed what was told earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"That kid, Wocky Kotaki, saw the same thing you saw," he answered.

"He must have come out to see what the commotion was about," she answered. "I have the pictures on this here SD card."

"That would be perfect," he said. "For now, let's get out of here..."

"Yeah the park gives me the creeps at night." She returned.

They made their way out of the park. Lotta decided to come to the Wright Anything Agency to rest. It wasn't really a fit night to try to get home. As for Nick he plugged in the SD card do his laptop...and he was surprised. This picture was clearer than when ten years ago when he had to bring down Manfred von Karma. He also was surprised that not only did she get a face to the suspect...she got two. Lotta was close enough to see Trucy's face. This caused Nick to call Gumshoe and ask him to have the cops near the park area to look for any broken bowls from Eldoon's. He agreed, and got right on it. He printed off the pictures and he yawned. He decided to get some rest, well as much as he could. When the morning came out, Nick yawned and he woke up. He saw Franziska wake up. She frowned.

"This is intolerable..." she grumbled.

"Well, I got a break that you and Apollo can look into," Nick said straight up.

"Don't tell me that... _hündin..._ found something..." Franziska pointed over to Lotta snoring away.

"She did," Nick said. "Don't whip her...she won't help us out if you do."

"Then...I'll do so when we quickly find the kidnapper...they're going to wish I'd whipped somebody else," Franziska said smiling.

"I can honestly say that's _not_ the best thing in the world," Nick said. "Admittedly on our first case...I did dig the heels in too deep."

"Hey, morning y'all," Lotta said yawning, "I hope I ain't made new enemies."

"Well, you do have somebody here who kind of owes you for that one time..." Nick said.

"Shit...I'm going to be whipped like a government mule aren't I?" Lotta asked bluntly.

"Lucky for you," Franziska said, "Mr. Phoenix Wright has mercy for you."

"I just hope those pictures will come into handy," Lotta said nervously.

"They will perfectly," Nick said. "Of course I can't just let you run off with this memory card."

"Could you give me fifty bucks for it...so I can get breakfast?" Lotta asked.

"It's the least I can do," Franziska said. She handed over a hundred bucks.

"If I got more info, y'all be the first to know!" Lotta said happily.

She packed up all of her camera kit and left. Apollo woke up yawning. He did wish the office had a shower of some sort. Nick realized that everybody needed to go and have a change of clothing. He also realized that everybody needed to go clean up. He allowed Apollo and Franziska to hurry to get showered and dressed. He also stressed the important fact of today. Things needed to be wrapped up as soon as possible. Franziska allowed Apollo to come to her hotel room to clean up and change. He did have a change of clothing. They did have a short walk to the Gatewater Hotel. Apollo had never been inside of this place. Nick closed his blinds to make sure nobody could see in, or he could see some unfortunate guest on accident. This was a good thing. Franziska's room was right directly across from the office. Apollo looked around.

"They must have wanted you to be well taken care of," Apollo said.

"True...but let's not get involved in the inane," Franziska said.

"Do you have the pictures?" Apollo asked. "I'll look them over while..."

"No, you're going to go clean up first, and then we'll deal with this."

"Okay...I'll clean up after myself," Apollo chuckled nervously.

He went to clean himself off. He kept his word. He also made sure he sopped up the water from the shower with an extra bath towel he had to bring. She went to clean up next. She left the picture for him to look over. He scanned it looking for anything out of the ordinary. He looked and saw there was something in this girl's hand. He knew what it was...it was a stun gun. One that Franziska's father always kept on his person. He saw Franziska come out in her robes, and he looked her dead in the eyes. However, on his way up...he caught a view of her naked chest. It was a quick peek. Franziska noticed.

"You'll get this one for free," she frowned.

"Sorry, I'll look away the next time!" Apollo quickly apologized. He just didn't want to get whipped.

"What did you find in the photo?" she asked.

"There's one thing that is missing," he said. "The thing that knocked Trucy Cold was gone from the scene."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it...what do women without whips use to keep creeps in their place?"

"They use a stun gun..."

"Exactly," Apollo said, "we need to find the stun gun with some usable prints on it."

Franziska agreed. She did have Apollo face the wall while she was getting dressed. He already caught a peek at her boobs, and she wasn't about to have it again. Apollo did what he was told. He didn't even try to catch a side glance. He did have to replace his shoes and socks. After, they went on to the Wonderbar. They wondered if there were any security footage they could use. The alley took had a high-end security system that could take very clear pictures. the Cameras were protected from vandals, and others who didn't wish to be turned into the police. The owner grabbed video footage from 4:00 to 4:35 p.m. He placed it on a memory card and that would prove to be a huge help. Apollo got a call from Ema not long after asking him and Franziska to meet her at the park. They went there, and Ema was very impatient.

"Is there something major that you found?" Apollo asked.

"There is," Ema said. "I had the forensics crew check the alley behind the Wonderbar...and we found a broken bowl."

"Let me see it," Apollo spoke up. "I have a feeling it's Mr. Eldoon's."

"Ma'am," a forensic officer said saluting Ema, and Franziska, "we found other bowls; they indeed are from Mr. Eldoon's cart."

"Damn it," Ema cursed, "this poor man's cart is in the center of _another_ crime."

"We do need to keep our wits about us...we need to figure out exactly what's going on," Apollo said.

"Right...I wonder what other information has come out..." Ema cursed again.

"Well, we did have somebody confirm what Wocky Kotaki told us yesterday," Franziska said, handing over a copy of the photos.

"Let me guess...Lotta Hart ended up taking these?" Ema said blandly, nearly dismissing the evidence.

"Let's not be so quick to dismiss," Franziska warned.

"Hey! What's going on over here?!" Wocky yelled as he came running.

"It's a police investigation..." Ema warned.

"I just remembered something from the other day!" Wocky declared.

"What is it?!" Franziska demanded.

"Okay, my boys over on fifth avenue told me about this bland-ass office down the street from Lordly Taylor," Wocky informed.

"Wait...isn't Lordly Taylor that department store that not even the best Lawyer could afford?" Apollo asked.

"It is," Franziska said.

"Yeah, I heard if you talk to the woman who works there, she's heard some strange noises coming from that building," Wocky also informed.

"Looks like we're making a trip to Lordly Taylor," Apollo said apprehensively.

"Ma'am...our dive team found this in the river stuck between the rocks," another forensic officer said.

"That's a stun gun isn't it?" Franziska asked.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, "we can't tell if it was used recently, it's been destroyed because of the water."

"Damn it! That was our best lead to go!" Franziska cursed.

"Wait a second..." Ema said, "This is wrapped in of those water-proof zip bags."

"I have a feeling whomever did this wanted to return to come and get this," Apollo added.

"Hey, careful with those stun guns!" Wocky warned. "They'll just go off on you!"

Everybody took Wocky's concerns and testimony very seriously. Apollo and Franziska caught a cab to Lordly Taylor. This was a very fancy department store that well...even Gumshoe in his current state wouldn't be able to afford. Still, Franziska knew the woman who came out. It was Adrian Andrews. She kept out of trouble, and helped to solve a major case. She recognized Franziska, but didn't recognize Apollo. He didn't take it personally. There's a lot of people in Mr. Wright's life that he has yet to meet. He was introduced to her, and he let Franziska do the talking. He did take notes.

"You know...there's an abandoned building nearby here," Adrian said bluntly. "I passed by there a few days ago and I heard some evil laughter."

"That's what a witness told us," Franziska said.

"Just last night, about seven..." she continued, "I heard two voices coming from there...both feminine."

'Wait a second...it's coming into place,' Apollo thought.

"Where exactly did you hear from?" she said.

"From the very first floor...after that...it went quiet...like it was phantoms," Adrian remarked.

"We'll have to keep that in mind," Apollo said.

They left Adrian to continue with her day. They came to the non-descript building. It was feeling familiar to Apollo. He took a picture on his phone, and sent it to Mr. Wright. Mr. Wright called him back with the answer. He recognized this building as the now defunct Luke Atmey Detective Agency. He also said that many other clients tried to make a business there...but it just straight up failed. He ended the call when he saw a strange woman come to them in coveralls. Of course, she looked exactly like the one in the picture. They had to talk to her quickly. She had her hair in a bun, and under a gray ball cap to try to not draw attention to herself.


	4. Act 4 Close by a Slim Margin

72 Hours: Act 4 Close by a Slim Margin

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Ace Attorney. It is owned by Capcom.

They came to the non-descript building. It was feeling familiar to Apollo. He took a picture on his phone, and sent it to Mr. Wright. Mr. Wright called him back with the answer. He recognized this building as the now defunct Luke Atmey Detective Agency. He also said that many other clients tried to make a business there...but it just straight up failed. He ended the call when he saw a strange woman come to them in coveralls. Of course, she looked exactly like the one in the picture. They had to talk to her quickly. She had her hair in a bun, and under a gray ball cap to try to not draw attention to herself. She spotted them, and put on a very friendly voice. She did hope to throw them off the trail.

"Hello," she said, "I'm sorry to startle you."

"It's okay," Franziska reassured her.

"What do you want to speak with me about?" she asked.

"We're looking into the kidnapping of this girl," Franziska asked. "Can you help us...?"

"Sorry, my name is Kelly," she said smiling. "I'm afraid I might not know much."

"Any information would be helpful," Apollo stated.

"Well...I don't know anything about the kidnapping...but I have heard strange noises coming from this place?" Kelly said bluntly.

"The people who work at Lordly Taylor have said the same thing," Franziska said, as Apollo scanned around.

"I'm sorry I can't have been for more help," she said. "My job is to make sure nobody is using this building for a squatter's retreat."

"Do you mind if we looked around in the alleyway?" Franziska asked.

"Well, my bosses would have my hide if I said no," she said. "Besides...nobody wants to cross paths with the legendary Phoenix Wright."

'Legendary my foot,' Apollo thought.

"Well, see you all later!" She said smiling. "I have some repairs to do indoors!"

Apollo waited until she closed and locked the door. He noticed a distinct lack of Janitor's keys. He has seen plenty of janitors in his day...even maintenance crews. They have a ton of keys on their person for every room in the building, plus the skeleton key. He nodded and he looked to Franziska who saw he noticed something. She quietly nodded, and they got back to where they needed to go. However, he spoke up to break the silence. He knew this kind of observation was important. In fact, he knew this would break the kidnap case wide open. He just went for it to see what he could find outside of the box.

"Hey didn't you find it strange that this one didn't have any keys a janitor or repairman would have?" Apollo asked.

"I didn't even notice that," Franziska said.

"Yes, even in their office," Apollo continued, "they essentially have their keys on their person at all times."

"Of course, after all they'd need to be able to get to places the general public normally can't go to," Franziska said realizing.

"I also think she's the same person in the picture we got," Apollo said realizing what was going on.

"Can we link her to it?" Franziska asked. "We cant just make..."

"Oh...we can more than prove it," Apollo said. "After all, remember what Miss Andrews said."

"That's right!" Franziska exclaimed coming to a realization.

"I think...however, we may need to get the truth out of her...and fast."

"It's still early in the day..." Franziska said planning.

"I'll call Ema to see if we can get the finger print profiles."

"I will make a call to Phoenix Wright to see what he thinks of all of this."

They made their calls. Of course, this was a bombshell that was waiting to happen. Nick decided to meet them at a location that was out of mind and out of sight. It meant that they'd have to keep quiet about it. Since they went to Lordly Taylor's by cab, they had to get another way to get to the location. Of course, once these two were gone, Kelly got out of the janitor's outfit. She was confident she was able to get them away from the scent. She checked up on Trucy who was sleeping in the very dark room. She didn't disturb her...yet. She closed the door and turned on the loudspeaker giving Trucy instructions. Trucy did what she was told. Kelly then put the blind fold on her and turned her around. She couldn't afford to have Trucy see her face for any reason. If that were to happen, she'd been sunk...and would have been forced to take drastic measures. She had the food and spoke up.

"Your friends came by today...they are snooping a bit too much," she said.

"So they are..." Trucy said sadly.

"It seems I've broken your spirit after a day...which is actually perfect for me."

Trucy was quiet. She now was too disturbed, and too emotional to speak. She still accepted the food that was given to her. She was unsure on what was going to happen. Kelly just smiled. She knew that if she could keep this going out for one more day...then she'll get to really practice her craft. The problem, she can't have the investigators snooping on her. If she tried to move, it would be random. Also she had to abandon the noodle cart. If she tried to use that, somebody would recognize her and everything would be all over. In essence, she didn't really think things through. She decided she needed to get rid of the investigators. She spoke up again.

"Your friends won't be here to save you...they'll all be dead," Kelly said sadistically.

"W-what do you mean?" Trucy said.

"It's okay...you'll be with them in death by the time I'm done with them."

"You're not keeping your word..." Trucy said weakly. "Your teacher would be beyond disappointed."

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Kelly yelled.

She couldn't slap Trucy. She stormed out of the room leaving her blind folded. Trucy did stumble on one thing. Shelly de Killer he always kept his word no matter what. He also hated if somebody didn't keep their word. Of course, Nick years ago had a problem with that. However, Shelly realized that it couldn't be helped. He was burned by Matt Engarde who decided to take life in prison with no chance of parole. In Engarde's eyes...it was a lot safer than being out on the streets watching his back every 2.5 seconds. Kelly set out to try to implement her plan. She of course didn't think this one through either. She didn't know where any of the investigators were. She walked out of the building, and locked the door with the rental key she was given by the landlord. She had no idea that everything was going to come crumbling down. Meanwhile, Apollo was with everybody and he had to review the facts of the case so far.

"There was something that was bothering me," Apollo started.

"What's that?" Ema asked.

"Well...when I scanned around, I noticed some glaring things at the building..." Apollo started. "For example, there was a lack of a for rent sign up."

"Right these buildings usually are for rent, and normally would have actually a sign advertising they're available," Nick said.

"Also this so-called 'Janitor' didn't have the mass of keys a one would usually associate with maintenance," Apollo returned.

"That's true too," Nick said. "Normally they'd have a key for however many rooms there are in the building...plus the master key."

"Finally...this girl is ultra familiar to the one in the pictures that we've seen so far," Apollo finished.

"I think we have everything together," Ema said.

Right when she said that, she got a Call saying that Eldoon's cart was found in the park, deep on the hiking trails. It appeared that the kidnapper did not want to take the chance of being caught in broad day light. She had to wait it out and hide it. Ema ordered the officer to keep a hold of the cart for evidence. Everything now as in place. Franziska had a flash of inspiration. She thought about where Trucy was. She remembered exactly what Adrian said about hearing strange noises coming from the building, then all of a sudden keeping quiet. She spoke up quickly, and this was very important.

"I know exactly where Trucy is!" Franziska and Apollo both said.

"Where do you think they are?" Ema asked.

"It's at the former Atmey building!" Franziska announced.

"I can't believe it was under our noses the entire time," Ema said sadly.

"Actually, we over thought it," Apollo said. "Once things started coming into place it made since."

"I think we're going to have a good, old-fashioned confrontation," Nick said smiling. "Ms von Karma...I do want you to use this."

"I think I know what to do," Franziska said.

"Apollo, you'll have to go with her," Ema said.

"Right you guys hurry with the cops," Apollo said.

They hurried back to the old building. They just were on time. Nick kept the radio receiver on his person at all times. He never knew if he kidnapper was going to try to call him back. Meanwhile Kelly was about to run out, when she saw Apollo and Franziska come up. She was caught, but she still was in her disguise, and she calmed down a lot. Of course, she didn't plan on Franziska on coming with reinforcements. Still, Apollo and Franziska had notes on what exactly they needed to take her down. She put on her act to try to get them off of her trail. That wasn't going to work, but they played along anyway...and it was going to be the final showdown.


	5. Act 5 Falling into Place

72 Hours: Act 5 Falling into Place

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Ace Attorney. It is owned by Capcom.

Franziska and Apollo both came to confront Kelly. Franziska was prepared with her whip just in case somebody decided to get out of hand. She saw the Magatama glow in her hand. Apollo knew exactly what was going to happen. He decided to let Franziska learn how to use it on her own. He had heard about this device before, and it's helped Mr. Wright out a lot. It also included bringing up black Psyche-locks. Apollo prayed that there would be no black locks. That meant that special measures were needed to break those locks. Also the results would be fatal if they were done incorrectly. Franziska for her part decided she wasn't going to mess around. The sooner she got the information out, the better. She also had her record of evidence to present just in case she tried to dodge the subject.

"Tell me something; did you have something to do with the kidnapping of Trucy right," Franziska started, "and the taking of Guy Eldoon's cart?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Kelly asked innocently. "I've not had anything to do with it...I only know from newspapers."

Just like that, three Psyche Locks appeared, and Franziska was dumbfounded by what she's seen. It clicked in. Kelly was keeping something from her. This was going to be more fun for Franziska, than it would be for Kelly. She got right to work, and decided she was going to interrogate her. She realized that she had to be on point every time...her credibility would go down to zero if she made wild guesses, and accusations.

"How about this," Franziska started, "I am certain that you _know_ how Trucy's body was transported."

"Like I said, I only know from the news papers," Kelly started.

"The problem is, the press does not know about this kidnapping at all," Franziska confronted.

"Okay, if you claim I knew something about the kidnapping...how would I have knocked out the victim?" Kelly pressed. "In fact _what weapon_ could I use to knock her out with?"

"This stun gun," Franziska presented, "after all...you couldn't use anything that would leave an obvious mark."

"Well...that's just a lucky guess!" Kelly spat back sweating.

"I actually know that you used Guy Eldoon's cart to transport Trucy's body," Franziska said. She presented the broken noodle bowls."

"I don't want any noodles!" Kelly exclaimed.

"I wasn't offering...one wouldn't eat noodles from a broken bowl," she continued. "In fact Guy Eldoon recognized this as one of his own bowls."

That broke the first lock. Franziska needed to break the other two locks. Kelly now was getting nervous. She was rubbing the back of her head. Apollo noticed this when she talked with them yesterday. He realized something was wrong. He kept quiet and let Franziska actually continue to pursue the truth. She continued on to a new subject. It was the timing of the cart theft, and the transport of Trucy's body to this very building.

"Now I know that you used Guy's cart to transport Trucy's body without being seen somehow," Franziska said. "In fact many people assumed you were Guy's apprentice."

"What are you getting at?" Kelly asked.

"Well, there was the timing of the attack in the first place," Franziska said. "After all, this wasn't in the dead of night."

"It could have been early in the morning for all I know," Kelly returned.

"I see," Franziska said. "I know you remember the exact time you did the act."

"What if I said I don't remember," Kelly said, with her personality seeping through.

"I would say that you would be lying," she poked.

"Okay tell me...no _prove_ that I knew exactly what time the kidnap happened."

"This is the call record from Trucy's cell phone," Franziska said. "The cops have hers for evidence...but I was able to a dialed number at exactly 4:15 p.m."

"Did...you just...?" Kelly started.

"Yes, you see...her last call was to Mr. Phoenix Wright at around that time to retrieve her work implements," Franziska returned.

The second lock broke...now it was time to go in for the kill. Franziska wasn't going to be screwing around for much longer, and Kelly knew she would be getting caught. She did admit she knew that she took the cart, and had the stun gun. She still was going to try to stand her ground. She maintained that she wasn't the kidnapper. Even if she were, there would have been witnesses to see her dump the noodle cart, or finish the job.

"You slipped up," Franziska said. "I actually can tell you _who_ saw you."

"Who are you so-called witnesses?" Kelly asked annoyed.

"I'm presenting the profiles of both Wocky Kotaki, and Lotta Hart," Franziska said.

"These two saw me kidnap her...you're lying," Kelly said.

"I never said they saw you kidnap her," Franziska said. "They did see you dump the noodle cart...or more accurately finish the dump job."

"You still cannot tie to..." Kelly started.

"I can...in fact we got your naked footprint on the pavement at the park," Franziska continued. "If we take your finger prints...we'll also find that you touched the bowls and the cart themselves."

That was it...all of he locks was broken. Apollo then stepped up. He noticed that she touched her head back when they discussed the noodle cart theft. He spoke up and told this to Franziska. She was lost. Apollo explained that all humans have nervous habits when they talked. Sometimes they do things without even thinking about it. For example, Kelly rubbed the back of her head whenever the noodle cart was mentioned. Franziska was very intrigued. Apollo spoke up.

"Kelly...did something happen to you when you took the cart?" Apollo asked. "It seems you've been rubbing the back of your head whenever it comes up."

"I did what now?" Kelly asked confused.

"Yes, you've been rubbing the back of your head...if you got hit in that area," Apollo said concerned, but still on track.

"I did get hit in the back of the head by a falling branch on the nature trail," Kelly admitted. "It was closed off...and I had nowhere else to dump the cart."

"You also couldn't just toss it in the river...that would have been impractical...and ruined your plans," Apollo said, as Ema and Nick showed up.

Kelly then ran inside and locked the door. She was unaware that cops had a skeleton key to get into any building they needed to. Gumshoe lead the others in through the front. They got there before Kelly could by a few seconds. From there, they searched all of the rooms. The found one room and they opened up the door. There was Trucy. She was very weak, and mentally broken. Nick rushed in to get the blind fold off of her. Kelly's worst fears came true. While she was behind Trucy...she did see her hand before going unconscious. Kelly wore black nail polish. Had she gotten rid of that...she'd been free. She was disarmed by the cops. She was looking around nervous.

"Wait...how...did you figure it out so quickly?" Kelly asked.

"Easy," Apollo said, "we actually were over thinking it when things fell into place."

"That's right," Nick said. "Had you been a little quieter...you'd have gotten away with it."

"Also," Franziska said, "You wanted to hurt Phoenix Wright for a perceived sleight."

"So you figure...who's the one person closest to him?" Apollo continued.

"Right, if you kidnapped my daughter, you could force me to do your bidding," Nick said. "The problem with your plan is that I've been through this before."

"That is right, his friend Maya Fey was kidnapped by Shelly de Killer," Franziska said. "Now...I had a problem with him shooting me in my shoulder."

"Correct," Gumshoe added in, "this was that Matt Engarde incident...as you know...he broke his word to Shelly de Killer."

"Who values keeping your word, and honesty, above all else," Nick finished.

"Kelly, there's one thing you do get to have as a parting gift," Apollo said, right when he heard the whip crack.

"Oh...no..." Kelly said afraid knowing what's going to happen.

"That's right! You're going to get the whip of justice!" Apollo boomed.

Nick got Trucy out quickly before she got hit. Once she was out...Franziska dealt her own brand of justice. After a very satisfying minute, Kelly fainted. Franziska learned to use her whip, but not to hit people with it. That was a lot more effective. Ema and Gumshoe cuffed Kelly and hauled her off. They did read her rights. Kelly frowned knowing she was going to go to jail for a long time. She looked to Mr. Wright frowning, and asked him one very important question. Something she could have kept in mind to save herself this many problems.

"Why were you so calm?" Kelly asked.

"Like I said, Kelly...I've went through this before," Nick said. "I have a question for you now...are you related to Shelly de Killer?"

"Yeah...I'm his daughter..." she admitted.

"I thought so," he said. "It's a shame...you could have been anything but a budding assassin, and kidnapper."

That sunk in. Kelly felt a lot worse now than when she got caught. An officer came for Nick and told him to go for Trucy at the new clinic by Eldoon's. Once there, he was greeted by the doctor who had checked up on her. Other than being underfed, she was going to be alright. He also was worried about her mental health. Nick decided he was going to take care of that. He didn't want Trucy to be untrustworthy of people...or being afraid of going out. He also had to make a call to Trucy's school to get all of her assignments. After all...she would have to still make them up. He decided he was going to rest. Apollo and Franziska came by to check up on them. Trucy now was well enough to speak. She smiled and she looked to Apollo.

"Hey...I'm sorry I caused this much trouble," she apologized.

"That wasn't your fault," Apollo returned. "Besides...you had zero idea this was going to happen."

"I'm worried about daddy," she said softly.

"He's just as worried about you," Apollo said. "Don't stress over it too much."

"That's right," Franziska said. "After all...you are strong people."

"Is that Franziska von Karma?" Trucy asked.

"She is," Apollo answered.

"Thank you both for everything," Trucy said smiling.

"You're welcome, Miss Trucy," Franziska said with a smile.

"You know...I'm not sure about..." Apollo started.

"Don't be dumb, Polly," Trucy teased. "I'd love to see Ms von Karma personally prosecute the kidnapper."

"I think that may well be possible," Apollo said with a glint in his eyes. "I am not allowed to be her defense attorney because of conflict of interest."

Nick woke up and he heard what was needed. Of course, he left and made a call to Miles Edgeworth. He wanted Klavier to experience Franziska von Karma in person. Miles agreed to let her prosecute. The day was coming to a close and Trucy was back to her old self. The mental wounds were starting to heal up, but her experiences did leave her feeling guilty. She then remembered what Apollo said...this definitely was not her fault. She had nothing to do with her own kidnapping. She also knew she'd have to testify at the trial, but she was going to give truthful testimony. She frowned that she didn't have her implements that she usually would have. It would be rough having to re-learn everything with new tools. She understood it had to be used for evidence. She yawned and went to sleep. She was going to thank everybody properly tomorrow.


	6. Act 6 the Curtain Call

72 Hours: Act 6 the Curtain Call

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Ace Attorney. It is owned by Capcom.

The very next morning, Trucy was up and she was her usual self. She frowned that she had to that much homework on the weekend, but she was still happy to be herself. The doctor was looking her over, and he was impressed with how well she was able to heal. His receptionist, however, was very surprised by how much she ate. She really was recovering, physically. She also was recovering mentally. She just didn't keep all of the details of her captivity a secret. She decided the best way to at least put it behind her was to be open about it. Mr. Wright he was happy that she was safe and sound. The doctor he came in and he spoke up. He had some good news for everybody.

"Miss Trucy," the doctor said, "you're well enough to go home to make a full recovery."

"Thanks, I needed that," Trucy said with a smile.

"It's not a problem," he returned. "I am still worried about your mental health."

"I know, but it won't do me any good to keep it bottled in," Trucy admitted.

"Right, but let it out at your own time," he warned.

"I will have to if a trial goes through," she reminded.

"That's true," he said. "Until then...you will have actually to get some rest."

"I'm disappointed all of this happened on a school week..."

"That's understandable," he said. "Your routine was upended in a major way."

Trucy nodded. She knew the second time she had to settle into a routine was when Mr. Wright adopted her. After a couple of hours, she was released. None of this got to the press. If anything, Gumshoe asked the chief of investigators, and newly minted chief prosecutor Miles Edgeworth to keep it out of the press for a bit. They agreed. The fear of demotion and salary reductions was enough to illicit a no comment when asked by the news media. As the day went on, Guy came to visit Trucy at the Wright Anything Agency, with Wocky, and of course Lotta. They did somehow have a piece into how this all played out. However, Guy was happiest when he saw Trucy was safe and sound.

"Miss Trucy, I thank the heavens you're okay," Guy said.

"Thanks Mr. Eldoon," Trucy said with a smile.

"You know...that was whack when they jacked Mr. Eldoon's cart like that," Wocky grumbled.

"That really was a tough break," Guy said. "Your father came through though."

"Yeah, the old man's motto is to help those regardless," Wocky stated, "or something like that."

"I may well have to take on apprentice to show them the ways of Eldoon's!" Guy said excitedly.

"Mr. Eldoon," Lotta started, "maybe I can buy everybody dinner."

"Wait, how's that?" Guy said.

"Well...I just sold some pictures from a recent trip to a travel magazine," Lotta started.

"There's no need," Franziska said as she came in frowning.

"You're that tough prosecutor aren't you?" Wocky said trying to remember.

"Yes, I am Franziska von Karma," she repeated.

"Well...I hate to be the poor bitch that was on the other end of that whip!" Wocky blurted out.

"That 'poor bitch' as you put it, is not going to be in the best situations," Franziska said. "That's all I can say about it."

"Right...we got to get rest...we _will_ get called to the stand," Lotta said remembering.

"Just tell the truth, and you won't be punished," Franziska said.

"Hey...where's Mr. Wright?" Guy asked.

He came into the door smiling. He went to pick up Apollo for dinner. Of course...they agreed. Franziska couldn't pay for the noodles at Eldoon's new cart. After all, it would seem she would be buying off testimony. In fact she couldn't even join up. She had to actually get to work. Miles did ask her to prosecute...and she naturally accepted. She still wasn't sure on how things were going to turn out. Especially since an attorney can be found for the arrested. She also was playing the logic step in her own mind, and it came together. While she wasn't sure...she gave a smile. The trial would be something like no other. She also had the cops do more investigations of the scene. She definitely wasn't going to let Kelly de Killer be let off on a technicality, or worse dismissed outright due to lack of evidence. There were some damning evidence against the girl, but she wasn't taking her chances. Apollo knocked on her door. He left the others at the noodles stand, saying he had to clear up some things. In reality, he just didn't want his blood pressure to go up high.

"Mr. Apollo Justice, how sudden of you to come," Franziska said curtly.

"Well, I'm going to let Mr. Wright have this one," Apollo said nervously.

"Come on in, you know I don't bite," she teased.

"I know you're not allowed to talk about the case," Apollo said, "but don't over think it...that's what they're counting on."

"Thank you," she said accepting the advice, "after this, I will have to make plans...this has taken time out of my primary job with Interpol"

"I remember, you helped to bring down that art smuggling ring years ago," Apollo remembered correctly.

"Yes," Franziska said, "Miles Edgeworth had the pleasure of bringing everybody to justice."

"I am kind of wondering something..." Apollo started.

"I have no time for boyfriends," Franziska cut off, though that wasn't exactly what he was asking.

"That wasn't what I was asking," he stated. "I was wondering what you are going to do _after_ your law career."

"I may well retire...and go teach at the Themis Academy," Franziska smiled. "My father should have tucked his tail and ran."

"Yikes, the DL-6 incident is required reading among new law students...and even the SL-9 incident."

"Refresh my memory...the Kotaki family...what are they doing now?" Franziska asked.

"They're actually in the confections business now," Apollo said. "In fact they got away from crime because it became too much work."

Franziska smiled. This is the first time she's heard of a major mob family turning way from crime in its entirety. Apollo explained exactly the case on a point by point basis. She did bring up the files, and everything matched. She actually was impressed that Apollo had helped to do a lot more of forensics to get to the bottom of the case. In any event, she did allow him to stay for a while. This day was starting to come to a close. Apollo did remember something. Trucy was going to go back to work. She did actually keep a spare pair of her magic panties for emergencies. Her old pair was now evidence, and likely would be destroyed. Apollo spoke up.

"It would be rude of me not to take you to the Wonderbar," Apollo said.

"What do you mean?" Franziska said, clutching onto her whip.

"Trucy did tell me she wanted to get back into her routine as soon as possible," Apollo said. "Trust me; she won't be out of it for very long."

"She's a very strong girl," Franziska said.

"You're not wrong about that," he said. "If anything...her love of the Gavinners helped solve another one of my cases."

"You mean that boy Machi Tobye?" Franziska asked surprised.

"I do..." Apollo said. "He decided to cooperate fully, but did not want to go back to Borginia."

"Maybe I should stay a while longer..." Franziska said. She noted the young attorney was quite nervous around her. "Maybe we can talk about your few cases over dinner."

"That would be an honor," Apollo said.

"Let us get going then," Franziska said.

They did get going to the Wonderbar at the appropriate time. Franziska was quite amazed at what Trucy could do. She noted that she must have had years of practice. Apollo looked on with everybody else. Things were starting to get back to normal. The trial would be coming up to the next available weekday...things would be coming back to normal. Well...as normal as it would for Phoenix Wright. He was happy Trucy was alright, and things would be going back to normal. He also was happy thing things worked out the way they have, and that quickly. He'd hated to think about what the alternative would have been.


End file.
